Lo que tienen en común
by Efimera099
Summary: Draco Malfoy podía mentir muy bien. Engañar no sólo al mundo, si no tambien a sí mismo. Pero, ¿Qué sentido tenía mentir si aquello lo separaba de quién más ama? ¿Cómo mantenerse indiferente ante lo que hace que su corazón lata de verdad?


Lo que tienen en común

-Estoy embarazada- dijo ella con voz asustada pero firme. Sus ojos me miraron fijamente como retándome a no creer en la veracidad de sus palabras.

Sentí que el mundo se venía abajo. Embarazada. ¿Cómo mierda fue eso posible? Nos cuidamos todas las vec….

Hasta que mi mente decidió ser una hija de puta conmigo y traerme el recuerdo de nuestros cuerpos en la cabaña.

La maldita noche en la cabaña habíamos olvidado cuidarnos. Había estado tan preocupado por ella, tan desesperado por la posibilidad de perderla que al enterarme que estaba viva y que estaba junto a mi no pude resistirme a hacerle el amor dejando de lado la razón, la cordura y mandando a la mierda todo.  
Cerré los ojos un momento para tranquilizarme y no gritar de la desesperación. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y dejarme llevar así?

Lo triste es que ya sé la respuesta a esa pregunta .Se encuentra frente a mi esperando que reaccione. Esperando que haga algo, que le responda, que le diga que todo irá bien. Se me da bien mentir pero no tanto.

Como para confirmar lo que yo ya sé pregunto con la voz seca y cortante. – ¿De cuánto estas?

Hay que aclarar que lo nuestro sigue igual. Separados y odiándonos.

Se veía tan cambiada. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía detenidamente. Había procurado olvidarla. O al menos intentarlo.

Ya no era una niña. Era una mujer que estaba esperando un hijo mío. Era la mujer que hizo trizas mi mundo. La mujer que significa todo lo que odio y amo.

Su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable pero aunque sus ojos siempre fueron cálidos y transparentes hoy me veían como si fuese un monstruo, como si quisiese alejarse de mí, como si me odiara verdaderamente.

-Casi tres meses -dijo firme y manteniendo la calma pero su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente y su otra mano se había ubicado insconcientemente en su abdomen. Como si estuviese intentando proteger a su hijo de mí

-No te lo estoy diciendo para que te transformes en un padre amoroso y atento, ni para que me jures falso amor eterno. Entendí perfectamente que lo nuestro era solo sexo pero…

-Pero fuimos unos idiotas y ahora hay un crio en camino y con pocas probabilidades de vivir – la corté con una sonrisa sarcástica. No sabes la pobre suerte de ese bebe Granger- pensé con pesar

-Ese crio- repitió ella con los ojos impregnados de ira- es mi hijo. ¿Te quedo claro? NI siquiera me interesa que tenga tu maldito apellido, ni siquiera tu maldito dinero. Te lo comunico para que estés al tanto de que ayudaste a crearlo pero ¿sabes? Es mío.

-Oh Granger ¡que valientes palabras! Entonces ¿Qué pretendes que te diga? ¿Qué te felicite y me ponga a hacerle cariñitos a tu maldito estomago? El único motivo por el que te tocaría seria para cogerte y cuando te pongas gorda como una pelota e insufrible por el puto embarazo ni siquiera eso.

-¡Que romántico!- inquirió ella con una sonrisa igual de sarcástica que la mía- Lo lamento Malfoy pero ya no cogeremos nunca más. Suficiente que ya tengo un regalo para recordarte ¿no? Y aunque será lo que más ame en la Tierra y haré lo que sea para protegerlo con mi vida, no deseo repetir el momento de su creación.

Me reí sin humor y mirándola con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Acaso no me amabas Hermione Granger? ¿Dónde quedaron esas putas palabras de amor donde me decías que estabas enamorada de mí? ¿Donde quedo todo eso Granger?

-Quedo en el bosque prohibido cuando me dejaste en claro lo mucho que te importo. Quedo donde me abandonaste luego de hacerme el amor. Quedo junto a tu cobardía y tu egoísmo. Ya no te amo Malfoy, y pensé que jamás podría volver a hacerlo hasta que me entere que espero un bebé. Mi bebé.

Su terquedad me exasperaba. Antes de que pueda preverlo ya la había arrinconado contra una pared y pegado mi cuerpo al de ella. Hermione forcejeo para separarse de mí y que no la toque pero mis manos fueron mas rápidas y le desabrocharon la túnica. Quedo ante mí con una maldita camisa que no tarde en romper mientras ella me arañaba.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- gritó furiosa mientras trataba de quitarme de encima pero se volvió rígida cuando pose mi mano sobre su abdomen y me acerque a ella.

Era extraño. Su cuerpo era el mismo de siempre pero había cambiado. Mi forma de verla había cambiado. Sus pechos habían crecido y parecían sufrir dentro de ese pequeño sostén, su cabello ya no se veía tan desastroso, sus piernas seguían igual de magnificas de siempre y hacían que piense en ellas rodeando mi cadera….

Y esa pequeña protuberancia que tenía su abdomen era un bebe. Mi hijo. Y ella probablemente moriría por él

-Esto será el motivo por el que mueras Hermione-susurré en su oído con la voz temblorosa y sincera- Te mataran si lo descubren. ¿No te das cuenta de quienes son los padres de este bebé? Tú y yo. Un mortífago y la mejor amiga de San Potter. Su vida peligrará aun más que las nuestras

Por alguna extraña razón ella se relajo contra mí y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y sentí que mi ropa se mojaba por sus lágrimas. Cuando pensé que no me respondería susurró- Nunca le pasará nada porque moriré antes de que eso suceda.

Y ya no pude contenerme. Ni siquiera lo intente. Era imposible. La mujer que más odio, la mujer que más amo, está junto a mí en un momento donde quien aun puede respirar es un afortunado. La abrace fuertemente con una mano en su abdomen y otra rodeándola. La abrace intentando reunir los pedazos de nuestras almas, aquellos que rompí intentando alejarla.

\- No morirás. Jamás permitiría que eso suceda. ¿Quedó claro? No moriremos. No podemos permitírnoslo- exclamé sujetándola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente con la voz llena de terror al pensar en esa posibilidad

-No entiendo- respondió con los ojos perdidos como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba pasando. Por qué la abrazaba nuevamente como antes. Por qué sentía que algo se acaba de romper. Mis mentiras habían desaparecido.

Sentí que ninguna palabra que diga podía explicar lo que tanto había callado así que acariciando su mejilla me acerqué lentamente mirando sus ojos cafés pidiéndole permiso. Solo me observo con miedo, con terror, con deseo…y con esperanza. Un reflejo de los míos.

Y la besé. La besé suavemente queriendo retratar ese momento en mi memoria para siempre. Queriendo tomarlo todo de ella. Queriendo que la distancia y el tiempo donde yo me empeciné en separarnos no haya existido. Queriendo borrar todo el daño que sabia había ocasionado.

Ella me respondió tímidamente al principio pero cuando la incité a abrir la boca y ella le permitió la entrada a mi lengua supe que fui un estúpido por creer que sería capaz de olvidarla. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta nuestras bocas volvían a la misma guerra de orgullos y pasiones a la que siempre se enfrentaron. Hermione dejó de lado los miedos y comenzó a besarme como necesitábamos. Con odio, con todos los rencores que habitaban en nosotros, con terror al mañana, con deseo, con fuego. Y yo no pude evitar imitarla.  
Guiándonos por el instinto comenzamos a movernos hacia el amplio sillón mientras nuestras ropas desaparecían. Le arranqué el sostén casi como un salvaje y al sentir sus pechos sobre mi sentí que perdía el aire. Necesitaba besarla. Necesitaba tenerla desnuda, libre…mía. Ella ya no era la adolescente que se embarcó al sexo conmigo hace unos meses atrás. Era una mujer y sentía la misma excitación que yo. Caí al sillón de espaldas con ella arriba mío y mientras yo me encargaba de besar su cuello y morder su dulce piel ella se entretenía desprendiéndome los botones de la camisa con lentitud mientras besaba y lamia cada espacio de piel que aparecía ante ella. Era demasiado lento. Necesitaba más. Sorprendiéndola la di vuelta y quedo debajo de mí y de espaldas al sillón. Casi como un desesperado me quite el resto de la camisa sin desprendérmela y continúe besándola y bajando por su hermoso cuerpo. Dios, ella iba a terminar acabando conmigo. Sus gemidos y cada suspiro que se escapaba de su dulce boca eran demasiado para mí. En cualquier momento sentía que explotaría pero ella merecía todo el placer del mundo. Ella se merecía aún más de lo que yo podía ofrecerle, merecía alguien que nunca la dañe y la lastime pero soy lo suficiente egoísta como para desearla y quererla en mi vida. Lo suficiente egoísta como para ser feliz al saber que no todo estaba roto, que ella aun sentía algo por mí a pesar de todo lo que la lastime. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar borrar las cicatrices que provoqué y las lagrimas que derramó con mi cuerpo. Hacerla olvidar del mundo por un rato y decirle lo mucho que la amo con mis besos aunque no se lo diga con palabras.

Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando comencé a succionar su pezón derecho mientras mi mano acariciaba su pecho izquierdo. Aún esto no era suficiente. Mi mano comenzó a bajar hacia el sur de su cuerpo y rompía el maldito estorbo que suponía su última prenda interior. Me quedé paralizado unos segundos al observarla. Estaba desnuda, iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer y la necesidad de mí, sus pechos sensibles por el embarazo e hinchados por mi boca, y el fruto de nuestros cuerpos en su abdomen. Maldita sea. Era hermosa.

Volví en si cuando ella comenzó a besarme pero esta vez tiernamente, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo y quisiese tener todo de mí. Lo que no se dio cuenta aun es que yo ya era suyo.

-Mentí. Nunca tuvimos sexo. Fuiste la única mujer a la que quise lo suficiente como para querer hacerle el amor toda la vida. Siempre fuiste tú Granger.- dije con suavidad y mirándola fijo para que vea cuan idiota fui y lo arrepentido que estaba.

Ella me miro con esos malditos ojos cafés que siempre me asustaron por su transparencia y solo encontré amor. Amor por mí.

Mientras nuestras bocas se juntaban nuevamente, y nuestros cuerpos caían juntos como antes, mientras ella abría los ojos y juntaba mi mano y la suya, me hundí en ella y supe que aquí es donde siempre querré estar. Con ella. Dentro de su cuerpo, de su corazón, de su alma. De la misma forma en la que ella está en mí.

Ardíamos. Me deje consumir nuevamente por ese maldito fuego que siempre irradio ella y permití que me tome por completo. Ya nada tenía sentido más que disfrutar cada momento que le pudiésemos robar a la vida para estar juntos.

Cuando entré por última vez en ella sentí que el tiempo se detenía. Nuestras manos estaban juntas y sobre su abdomen, nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos de la máxima forma posible, y mis ojos estaban prendidos en su mirada. Y lo supe. Supe que sin importar lo mucho que nos cueste permanecer vivos y juntos, jamás lograrían separarnos. Siempre haríamos hasta lo imposible para encontrar al otro. Nuestros corazones siempre se reconocerían y nuestro hijo jamás sería dañado porque una Gryffindor y un Slytherin siempre tendrán algo en común. Son capaces de todo por salvar a quienes aman.


End file.
